


Kicks Like a Horse, Don't It?

by Avtodidact



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Boat Sex, Comfort, Comfort Sex, Crack Treated Seriously, Drinking, F/M, Fingerstein, Fluff and Smut, JeanPikku, Late Night Conversations, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29605791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avtodidact/pseuds/Avtodidact
Summary: "Can't sleep?"Jean turned and saw the last person he would expect. The short, dark-haired Titan Shifter came up and stood close to him.------------------------Jean and Pieck share a moment on the boat ride to Odiha, only to share something even greater.Fluff AND Smut, pure Fingerstein/Horsecart propaganda
Relationships: Pieck Finger/Jean Kirstein, other relationships implied - Relationship, past pieck finger/porco galliard, past pieck finger/zeke yeager
Comments: 19
Kudos: 127





	Kicks Like a Horse, Don't It?

**Author's Note:**

> There was a serious lack of Fingerstein fanfics and by god I somehow came up with this 6,000 word pornography featuring our favorite crack(?) pairing. The Fingerstein boat seggs you've been waiting for.
> 
> Please don't kill them in 138 or 139 Yams! And please bless them with plenty of beautiful babies in the epilogue.
> 
> Enjoy!

"Can't sleep?"

Jean turned and saw the last person he would expect. The short, dark-haired Titan Shifter came up and stood close to him.

It wasn't even that long ago he shot her eye out with a thunder spear and nearly finished the job if it wasn't for that blond kid currently passed out below deck.

"Finished babysitting, Pieck?" She gave him a smirk.

"I'll let Reiner watch the kids for now. Got a cigarette?"

Jean cocked an eyebrow, "Sorry, we don't have 'em on our island. Tried it once when we went to Marley...wasn't really my thing."

Pieck sighed, "Didn't think you would. I suppose it'll be another thing that's going the way of the dodo." She leaned against the railing, looking out to the sea just like Jean had been before she came.

He wasn't even going to ask her what a dodo was. He remembered he still had some booze left in his flask and offered her some, "Don't suppose you ever tried Stohess whisky?"

She looked at him with a tilt to her head, letting her dark tresses fall over the railing. She was taking a bit too long to answer for Jean's liking so he added, "Promise it's not monkey wine."

She laughed, her eyes closed with mirth. "Never had the pleasure of Stohess whisky, but I did have some of that monkey wine...oh ten or so years ago. Thanks, Jean." She grabbed the flask and drank the liquor. It was quite stronger than she expected and she shamefully coughed up a lung from the heat going down.

Jean smiled, "Kicks like a horse, don't it?"

"Bet you know, horseface," she winked at him as she handed him back the flask.

Jean suddenly recalled his days as a trainee. That was what Eren called him. Well, the other trainees did too, but Eren called him that the most. He thought about fist fighting in the mess hall, their missions, and even overthrowing the government. Hell, it was only a short while back he was ziplining through a ghetto to help rescue that suicidal bastard. Now here he was on a damn boat on his way to stop Eren from destroying the damn world.

"Pieck to Jean, Pieck to Jean," his erstwhile companion spoke. "Did I offend you?"

He gave her a wan smile, "Just...thinking about old times."

Swig.

"Hey," he had just about enough liquid courage in him to continue. "I'm...uh...I'm sorry about blowing your eye out. You know back in Liberio."

Pieck wasn't expecting that at all, and from the way he was facing towards her but his eyes were averting her gaze, she must've gasped.

"Oh."

Their eyes met.

"Jean, it's okay. I'm a pretty strong gal, you know?"

She offered him a smile to help lighten the atmosphere. Wasn't it cooler a minute ago? Maybe the whisky was too much for little ol' Pieck.

"Not only that Pieck, I...I'm sorry about killing your crew. I get it we were enemies...but now that we're not, I wanted to apologize."

She definitely felt the heat in her cheeks now, "Jean. You don't have to. We were on opposite sides of a war. I'm not exactly clean either. I...well...you know I helped turn your friend's mom into a titan, right? Not saying it doesn't matter but, well, given our circumstances we can focus on the here and now."

He scoffed, "It almost sounds like you're sure there's an after when we can air out all our demons like that time I lost my cool and beat Reiner to a pulp. Which, again, sorry."

"Wasn't expecting you to be so glum, Jean. We have to believe we can do this right? Otherwise, we lost our friends and f..." Pieck felt the tears roll down her cheeks. She realized she would most likely never see her father again. Just another name and face that will haunt her waking and sleeping hours. She dedicated her entire life so that her sickly father could enjoy a better life, only for it to be snuffed out on the whim of the titan they were on their way to stop.

Suddenly, she felt arms wrapping around her. "Pieck, it's okay. We're all in this together. So nobody has to lose anyone anymore," Jean held her tight to reassure she wasn't alone. He felt his shirt getting wet from her tears. Just as sudden, he felt arms wrapping around him.

Pieck couldn't remember the last time she cried, let alone crying in the arms of a man. With Porco, things were different. Easy, even. There was no emotional intimacy. Of course, he was a dear friend, companion, and colleague and his death certainly made a hole in her life. But...what she and Porco had was...well...fun for fun's sake.

There was also Zeke.

Stupid, boy genius Zeke. The root of all evil, so it would seem. When she was younger, she couldn't resist him. Handsome, smart, bearded. He checked all the right boxes for her...so why didn't it go anywhere? They even rolled in the hay a couple of times. In fact, they were each other's first. But where Porco was at least fun, Zeke was...sad. She could always sense the darkness about him. In retrospect, she should have been more proactive on her suspicions about him. 

Jean moved his hand and began to stroke her hair. "It's okay. Let it all out," he repeated in a soft tone. He had to admit he didn't really have any clue on what to do in this case. Who would he have comforted? The random ladies he hooked up with at ceremonies? The dearly departed potato eater? Mikasa? No. He was sailing uncharted waters now. He bent over and rested his chin on her head and held her even closer. Pieck surprisingly responded in kind.

For a lady who spent months on end as a giant donkey, Jean begrudgingly noted that Pieck smelled...kind of nice. She was still crying, but her tears were slowing.

Pieck enjoyed being embraced like this. Jean was so tall. Even taller than Zeke. And maybe it's the damn whisky again but Jean's bodily warmth sure feels nice. It felt nice when he stroked her hair and when he placed his chin against her head. She felt his cute little beard hairs tickling her scalp and...oh no, did she just think he was cute?

The heat gathered at her cheeks.

When she stopped crying, they stayed in each other's arms for a while. No words passed between them. Just two people in the moonlight and the gentle sea breeze accompanying them.

"Hey," Jean was the one who broke the silence. "I think I know something that'll make you feel better."

She looked up at him. His face silhouetted by the moon. It was rather dashing. "Oh?"

He was building up the courage to say something, "Well. Sorry...your black hair is really gorgeous."

As he said that, his fingers ran through her locks.

If it was hot before, now it was like a beach during the dog days of summer. The tension between them was thick enough to be cut with a butter knife.

Gorgeous? Neither of her paramours had ever said she was gorgeous this earnestly before. Carlo from her Panzer unit had called her pretty once, but she was strictly professional with those Marleyan goofs. Porco, to quote the late Jaw Titan, just loved the sight of her on all-fours. While Zeke was...well Zeke called her beautiful, as expected, but there was no light behind his eyes when he said it.

Jean was cringing at himself before, during and after the words left his lips. He made a mental note to thank the gods there wasn't any more liquor on the boat. He tried that line on Mikasa before...didn't work. And why the hell was he even saying it to Pieck?

But...was it so wrong to compliment a girl and try to make her feel better?

He looked into her heavy-lidded eyes, her large nose...features that maybe individually aren't exactly accepted standards of beauty, but Pieck was, to Jean's mind, a drop-dead gorgeous woman. Who would have thought the Cart Titan was someone like Pieck?

"Thanks," she smiled at him. "You had plenty to drink, didn't you Mr. Island Devil?"

Jean turned beet red before laughing at her remark, "Says the Warrior who threw a coughing fit after one swig. But you feel better now, right Pieck?"

She nodded and rested her forehead against his solar plexus. "For what it's worth, horseface, I think your beard is kind of cute."

A certain part of Jean's anatomy twitched. He was holding in this very natural and very obvious reaction whenever a man and woman were trading compliments. He bet whatever he had in backpay that Pieck could hear his heart beating faster and louder than this steamship.

When they finally let each other go, they looked out to sea once more. This time they stood close.

"To fallen friends and family, then?" he said.

"That it is." Her curt reply.

Jean took a large gulp of the Stohess whisky and gave the rest to Pieck, who did much better this time around.

"You want to talk about them?" He offered.

Pieck rested her chin on her hands on the railing, letting her back stretch out. "Sure thing, which one do you want to hear first?"

"Family," he turned around and leaned against the railing while resting his elbows.

"Just the one, horseface," she started her story. "My mom passed away when I was real young, so it's always been me and my pop. He's a stubborn guy, but he's got something wrong with his lungs. Had it all his life. That's also why I signed up to be a Warrior, you know? Honorary Marleyans can get better medicine and better doctors." She felt the emotions welling up again, "But ever since I inherited the Cart Titan...I barely get to see him. I'm always shipped off from one stupid battle to another. I never wanted any of it: decorations, bringing glory to the Kingdom of Marley, or even my stipend. All of it, and all of the terrible things I've done, Jean, I did it because I love my old man."

She sniffled. Guess it was unavoidable she'd cry again.

Jean grabbed her hand with his. It felt like the right thing to do. "So you're an only child of a single parent too, huh?"

He cleared his throat before continuing, "I don't know my dad. He was some sort of piece of shit. I grew up with a mom who made the best omelettes in the whole damn world. I joined the military to give her a better life too. I was all set on joining the Military Police after training, but some stupid suicidal bastard and his two friends managed to convince me to join the Survey Corps."

His thumb was moving on its own, mindlessly stroking her palm. He laughed sardonically.

"Man I wish it was just as simple as I thought things were." He looked at her once again, "I know it might not mean anything, but there's a chance your pop might have got out. Don't give up hope."

What a cheese ball, she thought. "Thanks mister...?"

"Kirstein. And you're welcome miss...?"

"Finger."

He couldn't help himself from laughing out loud, "I'm sorry. That's not very nice. I'm sure you got plenty of grief back in the day."

Pieck took it in stride, "whatever joke you had brewing in your head, heard it a million times before. So, what else you want to ask me about, Mister Horseface?"

He stopped moving his thumb but continued holding her hand, "Hmm, ever had anyone special in your life?"

A surprise, but a welcome one for Pieck. She cocked her head and smiled, "Oh, curious are we? Just so you know, I'll be asking you next."

She stretched herself for a bit before leaning against the tall Paradisian. "There were two. One's dead, eaten by the young boy we have below deck. The other one...well he's a stupid, traitorous, insufferable monkey."

"Wha- really?" Jean was a bit flabbergasted by the thought of Zeke Yeager having affection for anyone.

She nodded and even laughed herself, "What? I like beards...and he was for the longest time someone I respected and even looked up to. Plus we were also on your island for months when we..." she trailed off, knowing that it would only lead to more painful, bittersweet memories for Jean. She chose to turn the tables on him instead, "What about you? Handsome war hero like you must be beating the ladies off with a stick."

Jean didn't know whether or not to feel happy Pieck called him handsome again or bad since what she insinuated wasn't true at all.

"No one special...except...well this is kind of embarrassing I guess..." he began to feel warmer, as if the visceral reaction of his shame was coming to the surface.

She looked up at him and put on her best pouting face, "Oh c'mon you can't leave me hanging there Jeanboy."

He was sure his heart just skipped a beat, "W-what did you just call me?"

She had her arms around him again and pressed her chin against his chest, "Pwetty pwease, Jeanboy. Tell Pieck all about your wub wife."

"Whoa, fine...just...hold on..." he had never felt like this before.

Pieck relaxed, she was having too much fun tonight. Certainly helped by this cute guy being all bashful like a hormonal teen.

"Mikasa." He said.

Pieck was shocked. "Her?"

He nodded.

"...that one?"

Nod.

"As in, the lady sleeping alone below deck, while you're chatting up a Titan Shifter?"

"Whoa, hey, let me explain," Jean had to. Pieck's implications were...well, implicating. "I used to have a crush on her, is all. Back in our training days and back when we were Scouts. She had these gorgeous long locks of black hair...I," he was sure he turned beet red once again, "I'm a sucker for black hair...I used to draw my dream girl with long, flowing black locks. And worst of all, my mom found those drawings once and she was so disappointed in her perverted little Jeanboy."

Pieck could only laugh. It was the first, full-hearted, whole-body laugh that left her in stitches in quite some time. "Oh mister Kirstein, you really know how to make a girl laugh and feel special don't you." She wiped the happy tear away from the corner of her eye.

He couldn't help but feel happy too, as if the world wasn't ending and he could at least share something with the beautiful woman with him. He tried to recall those silly childhood drawings. A girl with long dark tresses, just like the one he had in his arms a minute ago.

She felt good. Real good. Maybe even better than the last time she felt happy, which was when the war ended with the Mid-East Alliance and the Warrior Unit went to a festival together. Moments before an Island Devil made it all come crashing down. An Island Devil just like the handsome man she had bawled her eyes out to and stroked her hair and told her everything's going to be okay. A tall Island Devil with a cute wispy beard, light brown hair and sharp features.

They were close again and his hand was on her upper arm. She looked up at him, into his hazel eyes while he drowned in pools of black. Drinking in her soft features.

"What now, Mr. Horseface?" Her voice low, almost whispering.

"What now, Miss Cartwoman?" He matched her tone for tone.

The gap between them closed little by little. 

She really was beautiful. In the moonlight, Jean thought there was something ethereal about her. Was it so bad to think about her this way?

He was so handsome. Something Pieck didn't even know she needed until now. He was so forthcoming too, hard to believe they were on opposite sides of a war just days before. And that beard, god, Pieck just wanted to stroke this handsome Devil. Was it so wrong?

They were so close now, their breathing got hotter and hotter.

Both of them went for it. Lips touching lips. Eyes closed. It was a rather chaste kiss, they were testing the waters. They both tasted of whisky, but each with their own accent. He of spice, she of earth. They pulled back to look into each other's eyes again.

Jean couldn't pick out what else he liked, everything about her was perfect. The hair obviously but even her large nose, baggy eyes and round face made his pants tight. And really liked the way she let her hair grew messy and fell about her.

Pieck's hand was already reaching up and stroking his chin. She liked the way it framed his jaw line and its wispiness, rather than a detriment, was actually adorable. Other people would probably call him out for having 'mean' eyes, but she could see the soft character of Jean through them. He was loyal to a fault, she could tell. Someone you could trust to watch your back...maybe not just on the battlefield.

They kissed again, harder this time. Tongues dancing in and out of each other's mouths. Their breathing grew faster and faster. Pent-up desires and the secret fear that there might not be another day pushed them over the edge.

He broke apart first. An action so sudden, a saliva trail connected their mouths. "Pieck, I..."

She shushed him and pulled him down. Lips crashing. Her hand unbuttoning his jacket and finding its way up and down his muscular body. Jean's hands were holding her hips, though one did sneakily inch its way towards her butt. She liked the way his strong hand grabbed her rear.

She broke away this time, only to pull him back to whisper in his ear, "Hey Jeanboy, let's go below deck..."

She grabbed his hand and led him down. Everyone else must have gone to bed judging by how quiet it was. They were both thankful for that. Save the ooh's and ah's for the morning. The problem was, neither of their rooms were vacant. Connie was probably still looking after Armin in the room the three of them were bunking. Pieck's room was where Reiner and the kids were. Still, this was a big ship, they were sure to find a room somewhere.

As luck would have it, it didn't take too long to find an empty bed. Pieck turned on a gas lamp sitting on the nightstand.

After making sure the door was nice and shut, they picked up where they left off. Kisses in the darkness. Hands steadily removing articles of clothing. Pretty soon, Pieck was left with her black brassiere, which frankly stumped Jean.

She laughed again, "What? Don't have these on your island?"

He shook his head, "No ma'am. Would you kindly teach me how to get them off you?" He finished with a wink.

"Sit your ass down, Jeanboy," she lightly pushed him until he was sitting on the bed. The moonlight and the flickering warmth of the gas lamp only added to Pieck's beauty. She swayed her hips as she moved toward him, her hands lowering her skirt. Leaving only her underwear, she straddled him and took his hands to her bra clasp. Even sitting down, he was so tall that when Pieck mounted him he barely had to tilt his head.

Jean's large, rough hands were guided by the small, rather dainty hands of the Marleyan Warrior. "Just push them together and they'll unhook. Easy does it, Mr. Kirstein."

As promised, her brassiere was undone leaving her breasts free. Jean's pants got tighter and he realized his bulge was hitting a wet patch between Pieck's legs. "Oh m-" She pulled his head down to her breasts, not letting him get a word in.

"Uh, uh, Jean. Pieck's in control tonight." She shook her body, letting him nuzzle between her breasts. Jean was in heaven. His right hand began reaching up and his finger circled Pieck's soft nipple, eliciting a moan from the dark haired beauty. "Ah, Jean," the sound causing Jean to harden even more.

When she finally let him go, he was enamoured by what he saw. Her messy hair, her flushed face, eyes on fire with passion, her breasts moving up and down from her breathing, nipples hard. She grinded on him again, causing electricity to shoot through his body. He was about to unbutton his shirt when she beat him to it.

Small hands working diligently as one button after another came undone, revealing the Scout's chiselled body. She ran her finger down from his chin all the way to his belt, tracing his prominent Adam's apple, pecs, abs, and happy trail. Jean was smirking, "like what you see, Ms. Finger?"

She pushed him until he was flat on his back, "can't you tell from how wet I am?"

She undid his belt and unbuttoned his pants, she could already fell him aching to be free. She dropped to the floor, taking his pants along with him. She was eyeing his bulge like a cat. She started to trace her fingers along his length, still covered by underclothes. His eyes were begging her, aching for release, but Pieck was going to enjoy this night. After all, who knows when they would have another chance at this?

She got closer to his bulge and licked it, her eyes focused on Jean's. "Fuck, Pieck! God!" She knew he could easily overpower her, maybe he's letting her do this because he likes strong, dominant women. He did have a crush on Mikasa after all. Pieck smiled, "What do you want, Jean?" She traced her fingers up and down his length again, "You want Miss Pieck to take care of this?" She raised both of her eyebrows in quick succession.

"God yes!" He nearly screamed.

"Ah, ah, how do good boys ask for favors, Jeanboy?" She wasn't even aware she had this kink.

Jean's blood was hot. He needed her quick so he responded politely, "Please."

She frowned, "please, what?"

"Please, Miss Pieck! Suck my dick!" Oh there it was at last.

She winked at him as she pulled down his underwear, "Good boy."

She could already feel how large it was through his underwear, but seeing it in the flesh, a hair's breadth away from her face caused her eyes to go wide. Jean didn't just have a horse's face. "Jean, how do you even walk with this thing!?"

He beamed, "Like what you see Miss Pieck?"

She moved his rod so she could see his face, "Jean?"

"Yes Miss Pieck?"

"Shut the fuck up and let me suck your cock."

With a silent "Yes ma'am" Jean nodded.

Pieck started with the tip, slowly peeling back his foreskin. She could already see the precum leaking from his penis. She gave it a little peck with her lips, which earned her a pleasurable reaction from the Scout. She stuck out her tongue and slowly licked the head, which caused Jean to shiver in delight.

Feeling her tongue on his dick, feeling her hot breath against his skin, her small hand slowly stroking him while her eyes were looking deep into his own made it difficult for Jean to hide how much pleasure he was experiencing. And she hadn't even taken him in her mouth yet. Through his periphery he could see her other hand moving down so she could play with herself.

Pieck stroke her hand faster and started to fit the tip of his dick in her mouth. Technically, it was the second time she had Jean in her mouth, though the first didn't count since she was in her Titan form and it wasn't nearly as pleasing as this. She had to open her mouth wide to take in his girth. She stopped at just the tip before licking the bottom of the head with her tongue. It twitched in her mouth, a sure sign Pieck was making the Paradisian happy.

"Pieck, fuck!" His hands were gripping the sheets.

Pieck took it as a sign to continue. She relaxed and tried to take him all the way down.

The successful attempt caused Jean to gasp, "How did you even-" He was interrupted by Pieck’s hand gently caressing his balls. "Holy fuck!" It was getting more and more difficult to last. He wanted to let her be in charge, but he also didn't want to finish so soon. He sat up and grabbed her head to draw her in for a kiss. Jean was more aggressive now, swallowing the sweet noises escaping Pieck's mouth. When they came apart, he spoke to her, "It's not fair Pieck. I want to pleasure you too, come here."

He lifted her up, which judging from the way she was looking at him, Pieck liked being manhandled. Jean kissed her again and laid down, then he turned her body around until he was facing her glorious rear end. The scent of her pussy was driving Jean even wilder. He quickly did away with her panties and was greeted with her moist brown pussy. While Pieck was busy continuing sucking his dick, he spread her lips apart. Hers was rather meaty looking, which again others would not find attractive but was perfect in Jean's mind. His tongue found her clit and Pieck yelped.

"Ah, Jean, I'm very sensitive. Be gentle."

That was the last thing on Jean's mind. If anything, he was goaded into being more aggressive. His tongue flicked her clit and on occasion he sucked the hardening button. Pieck was mewling and had to stop sucking Jean's dick. "God in heaven, Jean Kirstein how-" She had to shut her own mouth before she woke the whole damn boat up. She felt waves coursing through her body as the scout continued to eat her out.

Even with Porco and Zeke, it never felt this good. Her inner thigh was quivering and she could barely stay on all-fours. The electricity shooting through her body caused the goose hairs up and down her arm to stand on end and she felt herself getting wetter and warmer.

While still coming down from her orgasm, she was manhandled again. She found herself on the bed with Jean on top, his hair coming down and framing his face.

"Sorry, Pieck. It's my turn to be in charge."

She could only muster a low "uh-huh" as spoken words were a mystery to her mind at that moment. He was already teasing her by rubbing his cock against her pussy. It was enough to make her tingly again. "Slowly?" he asked. Pieck nodded.

Dear god she felt herself stretched out. Her face must have winced since he stopped moving. "Keep going mister, I can take it," she ordered him. Like the good soldier he was, Jean continued until he struck gold.

Porco and Zeke weren't exactly lacking in equipment but Jean was a horse of a different color. She felt waves of pleasure radiate from her lower region. "Move," she ordered him. And Jean's hips began to rock.

For his part, Jean was holding both of her hands above her head, fingers interlocked. He was taking in the faces of pleasure Pieck was making. He was afraid he'd be too big for her, but Pieck was nothing if not a fighter and she told him to go all the way in. He was moving slowly as she asked and he couldn't help but get harder when he saw her expression. He kissed her and picked up the pace. All of her moans he took into his mouth. Jean's tongue danced with Pieck's. Her hands gripped his tighter as he continued to pick up the pace.

When he broke the kiss, Pieck lifted her head. Evidently still hungry for more. "You are so fucking amazing, Jeanboy." When her second orgasm hit, she was about to scream when Jean's lips crashed into hers again. "Pieck, we can't wake up everyone else!" he said when it was clear she wasn't going to scream. For her own part, she couldn't even think straight and moved her hands to his broad back. "Keep going, horseface."

Jean moved steadily, feeling how increasingly wet Pieck was getting. She dug her nails into his back as he kept going. It wasn't much longer until the third orgasm hit and she dragged her nails down his back. Jean was definitely going to feel that in the morning and it might even elicit questions from his comrades.

"Jean get on your back, let me ride you," she said in a voice drunk with passion.

The tall man did as he was told and was greeted with a vision of Pieck's naked form with her gorgeous dark hair flowing free. She bent down to kiss him before positioning herself above his cock. Slowly, she sat down on the thing her eyes half-closed with ecstasy. She placed her hands on his chest to steady herself and began to gyrate. Now it was Jean's turn to nearly wake up the others. She had ridden him for a while now and he could still hold on for a bit longer without cumming but the sight of the black-haired petite beauty gyrating on his dick was about to be too much.

With a burst of movement he picked her up by legs while still inside her and proceeded to fuck her standing up. Pieck was holding on her dear life and to prevent herself from screaming, she bit his shoulder. She had never been fucked like this before and she was about to do something else brand new. "Fuck, fuck, pull out, pull out, Jean!" She said in a voice far too loud for this time of night. He stopped and slid his cock out. Pieck squirted on Jean as soon as he pulled out. 

They both stared at each other, breathing heavily and rapidly. Jean sat back down on the bed when their breathing slowed. Pieck moved in to kiss him first. It was much hungrier than the previous ones. She found his tongue and sucked on it. When she ended the kiss she looked at him with loving eyes.

"I've never done that before, Mister Kirstein. Where the fuck have you been all my life?"

Jean was smiling ear to ear, "right here." He kissed her back.

"Jean wait, I have to let you finish. It's not fair you've been giving me orgasm after orgasm and you haven't come yet." She went to the bed and got on her hands and knees and wiggled her rear at the Paradisian, "Come on, Miss Pieck is waiting, Jeanboy."

He was close. Jean was so close to cumming and seeing Pieck present her voluptuous ass was more than enough send him into an animalistic state. He grabbed her hips and entered her. "Fuck, you're so beautiful Pieck!" He bent over smell her hair, getting intoxicated from her pheromones. He pulled her hair, causing Pieck to arch her back. Jean could feel her walls squeezing his dick with every thrust.

Soon he was over the edge. Jean shot his first rope deep inside Pieck and was about to let the rest of his orgasm end inside the beautiful lady when he realized it wasn't a good idea and pulled, shooting the rest of his load on her ass, the small of her back and even a bit of her hair.

"Pieck, I'm sorry. Shit, I didn't mean to come in-" He was shut up by the petite Titan Shifter grabbing his head and kissing him again. "It's alright horseface. It was bound to happen. We weren't exactly being gentle with each other." They both collapsed on the bunk, breathing ragged and exhausted from the lovemaking. They starred into each other's eyes, Jean stroking her cheek while Pieck wrapped her arm around his torso.

Pieck was smiling.

"Mr. Kirstein, you are incredible. I might have to keep my distance from you, you wild animal. But god that was so amazing. I never felt like that before. And you did things to me. God, I just," she squeezed him.

Jean was smiling.

"You're not so bad yourself Miss Finger. I think I got more marks from you this time around than when we fought in Liberio." He stopped stroking her cheek to touch his shoulder and winced, "yeah that's going to leave a mark."

Pieck laughed, "I suppose Mikasa will be disappointed."

At the suggestion, Jean suddenly realized he was about to fall asleep in bed with Pieck and tried to leave only to be held back by Pieck's grip. "Jeanboy, stay."

Could he? "What about the others?"

Pieck felt more butterflies in her stomach, the whole damn world was ending and he still can't stop thinking about his friends. "Jean, them finding us in bed together is the least of their worries right now. Besides, I know for a fact we're not the only Marleyan-Paradisian pair bumping uglies on this boat."

Jean cocked an eyebrow, "Who?"

"Reiner and Mikasa," she said with a straight face.

Jean was about to have a heart attack when Pieck laughed, "Oh Jeanboy you're so gullible. Come on, come back to bed and I'll tell you."

He did and she whispered in his ear, "Armin and Annie."

"Wh-what? Those two? How?" Wasn't she in a crystal prison for the past four years? Did Armin sneak off and gazed at Sleeping Beauty during his leave?

"Jean, how did we happen?" She said, realizing too late what her question implied. Luckily Jean was too focused on mulling over Armin and Annie to notice. She continued when he didn't answer. "I saw them earlier, sneaking glances when they thought nobody was looking. They also had a nice long chat on deck during the day."

"Well then, I guess we're in the clear." Jean smiled.

"Shut up and cuddle me horseface." The two of them drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

***

"Mr. Armin, have you seen Miss Pieck?" Gabi asked the tall blond strategist.

He finished chewing the piece of bread, "Uh, no Gabi. Why?"

"Well, she said she was only stepping out for a smoke but she didn't come back to our bunk last night. Reiner ended up staying with me and Falco."

Didn't come back to your bunk huh? Thought Armin, clearly something was brewing in his mind, "I'm sure she just found another place to sleep and didn't want to disturb you and your cousin. She might even show up soon, why don't you stay here in the mess?"

Gabi nodded, "Okay."

Just then Connie walked in, "Hey Armin. Oh Jean's not here either? Thought you guys woke up before I did. Guess he didn't come back last night huh?" Connie grabbed some bread and some of the dark liquid the Marleyans called coffee.

Armin suppressed a laughing fit and came up with a brilliant idea, "Hey Gabi, do you want me to look for Miss Pieck, it's urgent right?"

The young girl nodded, "Yeah I think we need to check up on Falco, Miss Pieck's the only one who knows how to wrap bandages and stuff."

Armin turned to Connie and whispered, "Hey, just help me out with this and I promise it'll be worth it."

Connie was looking at him strange but Armin insisted. "Gabi, the two of us will help you look. Stay here." Armin said.

They searched the bunks and finally came to this one door they hadn't opened yet. Armin kept putting up his finger to his lips to calm Connie down, who had finally cottoned-on to why Armin insisted he come along.

The handle wasn't locked and through the dim light, Armin saw their missing comrade sleeping with the lady Warrior. Armin turned to Connie and counted down.

Boom! The door was kicked open and both Jean and Pieck nearly jumped out of their bunk until they realized it was just two assholes having some fun.

"Good fucking morning Horse and Cart! It's breakfast time, we've got the best steel-cut oats for both of you so you two have energy to carry us or keep fucking each other's brains out!" Connie shouted. Earning a death glare from the grumpy Jean, who was also trying to hide Pieck's naked figure from his comrades.

Connie yelled down the galley, "Horse, Cart! Horse, Cart! Don't miss out on Jean and Pieck together guys!"

He dodged the pillow thrown by Jean and ran away, "I've got to tell Reiner!"

Armin was in stitches, "I'm sorry Jean, Pieck, but when I put two and two together, I just had to bring Connie along. I think with the last couple of days we needed some fun. Oh and Pieck, Gabi was looking for you. She said she needed your help with Falco."

"Armin you piece of shit!" Jean yelled at the retreating figure of his comrade of five years. He turned to Pieck and sighed, "Guess the cat's out of the bag, huh?"

Pieck was stifling laughter and tears of happiness were rolling down her cheeks, "You're good people after all." She stood up and picked up her clothes from the floor, "I don't suppose you know where the shower is, do you? Can't exactly attend to Falco smelling like your love juices, Mr. Horseface."

Jean stood up and pulled her close, "How about we find those showers together Miss Cartwoman?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Pound off in the comments if you liked or didn't like it!


End file.
